Maresia
by Lady Macbeth2
Summary: À beira do mar, Bellatrix e Rodolphus refletem sobre vida, morte e eternidade.


**Maresia**

As ondas iam e vinham, lentamente, suavemente, no ritmo das músicas lentas que sua mãe tocava ao piano. Um acorde, nossos pés eram envolvidos por água e sal. Outro acorde, o vento frio lambia os dedos enrugados que se enterravam na areia molhada. Um acorde, você suspirava, como se o ar escapando de seus lábios pudesse levar embora a dor surda e entranhada no seu corpo. Outro acorde, o vento carregado de maresia bagunçava seus cabelos, fazendo-os agitarem-se em todas as direções e inundando-os com seu cheiro de sal. A sua pele também teria gosto de sal, se eu a provasse, embora você não estivesse mais chorando, porque você toda já tinha se transformado nas suas próprias lágrimas. Era tudo o que constituía seu corpo trêmulo e diáfano, agora.

Sua mãe odiava viver perto do mar. Ela detestava o vento frio do inverno que fazia as janelas bater, quebrando vidraças, bradava contra umidade salgada do verão que cobria todos os móveis e paredes, tinha ataques de raiva ao acordar e sentir o cheiro da maresia de outono que se entranhava em todos os lençóis, em todas as cortinas, em todos nós, lutava contra as tempestades de areia da primavera que destruíam e sufocavam todas as flores meticulosamente cultivadas no jardim. E você ria, porque nada daquilo a incomodava. Você amava o mar. Amava o modo como ele era imprevisível, como ele era profundo e cheio de segredos, como ele estava sempre indo de um lado para o outro, sem jamais parar para descansar. Como você. Um acorde, o vento úmido arrancou as fitas vermelhas em seus cabelos, o único toque de vida em toda a sua triste figura em preto-e-branco, levando-as para longe. Outro acorde, um barulhinho esquisito escapou pela sua boca, o resumo de toda a dor e confusão dentro do seu corpo.

- Minha mãe está morta.

A mensagem parecia estranha e alienígena, vinda de seus lábios. A voz quebrada e suave não pertencia a você. Você, que nunca se importava com nada. Que ria e dava de ombros diante dos maiores terrores e dificuldades. Que espantava, com um único gesto de sua mão branca, todos os problemas e pesadelos. Que guiava e dava sentido a todos os passos da minha vida, entranhada e gravada em mim como a maresia que cobria os móveis de sua mãe.

Eu sabia que sua mãe estava morta. Tinha comparecido à cerimônia fúnebre, enfiado o terno preto que agora estava molhado e salgado, calçado sapatos apertados que agora jaziam na areia, descartados, rejeitados. Tinha apertado a mão de seu pai, que respondera frouxamente, distraidamente, como se não estivesse realmente ali, mas preso em algum outro lugar, distante e inalcançável. Tinha suportado o choro convulsivo e desesperado de sua irmã mais nova, enquanto secretamente vigiava as horas no relógio, esperando ardentemente pelo momento em que finalmente ficaríamos sozinhos. A hora ainda não tinha chegado. Estávamos, diante do mar cinzento, eu, você, e a sombra da morte. Pesada, assustadora, silenciosa. E você não ria, não dava de ombros, nem pensava em afastá-la com as mãos.

- Existem coisas piores que a morte.

Você desviou o rosto do mar para os meus olhos rapidamente, quebrada e desvairada na sua dor, sobrancelhas franzidas, boca aberta de horror e raiva. Inspirou uma vez, a água envolveu nossos tornozelos. Expirou, a água foi arrastada de volta para o oceano, deixando nossos pés nus e expostos ao vento carregado de maresia. Seu peito subiu e desceu dolorosamente, confinado no apertado vestido preto, que a irmã do meio emprestara. Você não tinha roupas pretas. Só usava branco, o branco suave, inexpressivo e puro que servia apenas para destacar como você era exatamente o contrário, forte e expressiva. Manchada por defeitos e estranhezas que a tornavam ainda mais fascinante.

- Piores? O quê?

Eu cambaleei diante das palavras, como um bêbado tropeçando no meio fio, e fugi dos seus olhos desesperados, olhando intensamente para meus pés meio enfiados na areia. Um acorde, o mar cobriu-os de água e sal, como você me cobria de raiva e revolta. Outro acorde, o vento lambeu-os com pegajosa maresia, e você desistiu de fingir que era eu o alvo de seu ódio, porque nós dois não sabíamos que aquele ódio estava destinado a ficar preso para sempre, incapaz de atingir o incorpóreo e assustador vilão contra o qual estava voltado. Morte. Geladas e pegajosas ondas, cobrindo nossos pés de frio, arrastando para longe as pessoas que amávamos. Morte. Como era doloroso levar um golpe tão profundo de mãos que era impossível segurar.

- É melhor morrer do que viver uma vida sem sentido. É melhor morrer que sofrer. É melhor...

- De que adianta viver, se no fim tudo vai acabar? Se no fim tudo será levado embora, e ficaremos sem nada?

Um acorde, seu peito subindo e descendo pela emoção e pela dificuldade de respirar no vestido preto. Eu queria desatar os nós que te prendiam, deixando seu corpo e sua mente livres e tranqüilos. Outro acorde, você se abaixando e pegando um punhado de areia, deixando-a escorrer lentamente por entre os dedos. Eu queria enfiar a minha mão entre as suas, para mostrar que não deixaria nada me arrastar para longe de você. Eu jamais escorregaria por entre seus dedos. Estava bem preso, porque mesmo que escapasse, você ainda estaria entranhada dentro de mim, num caminho sem volta.

Um acorde, a água veio, molhando seus joelhos pousados sobre a areia branca e sendo absorvida pelo vestido negro, que ficou ainda mais pesado e grudado ao seu corpo. Outro acorde, eu me sentei ao seu lado, porque era aquele o meu destino. Ficar ao seu lado, quisesse você ou não, houvesse o que houvesse.

- Você nunca vai ficar sem nada. Eu vou ficar com você. Pra sempre.

- E se você morrer antes de mim?

- Eu não vou. Prometo.

Um acorde, você sentou sobre as próprias pernas. A água veio, e o vestido ficou ainda mais molhado. Andromeda ia ficar chateada, mas você não se importava. O incômodo da maresia entranhada no tecido não era nada perto do terror da morte entranhada na vida de todos nós. É impossível viver sem morrer. A verdade inevitável disso te apavorava. Outro acorde, você levantou o rosto. Encontrara, sem dúvida, mais uma objeção às minhas débeis tentativas de animá-la. Você não queria ficar alegre, porque aquilo significaria guardar e conter todo o ódio e a raiva dentro do seu corpo. Você não queria aquilo. Queria jogar toda aquela dor no mar, e deixar que ela fosse embora. Mas as ondas sempre traziam de volta o que levavam, e aquela era apenas mais uma das terríveis e inevitáveis verdades que faziam parte da vida.

- De qualquer forma, eu não quero morrer. Não tem sentido, ficar se preocupando em fazer coisas, em lutar, em vencer, se no final vamos todos embora.

- Então eu não vou deixar você morrer.

Um acorde e, pela primeira vez no dia, você jogou a cabeça para trás e riu. Era uma risada amarga e seca, mas era uma risada, e me encheu de alegria porque significava que, apesar da sombra da morte pairando sobre nós, você ainda estava viva. Outro acorde, você fazia desenhos sem significado na areia molhada com o dedo indicador. Depois, secou o dedo na gola do vestido e me encarou, as sobrancelhas retas dando-lhe um ar especialmente sério, estranho no rosto de uma garota de treze anos.

- É impossível parar a morte, Rodolphus.

O tempo parou, detendo-se no emaranhado de seus cabelos negros, como as sapatilhas de Narcissa detinham-se por um breve instante antes de dar o salto mortal na escuridão. Você detestava o balé de Narcissa, os tecidos diáfanos em tons pastel, os movimentos delicados e contidos, o ir e vir sem fim das valsas suaves. Narcissa dançava, sempre ao som do piano de sua mãe. Você odiava aquele piano também, sempre desafinado pela maresia que nele se entranhava, sempre mantendo sua mãe cada vez mais distante. Agora, ela tinha partido. E agora, que ela tinha partido? Quem tocaria as valsas sem fim, quem faria Narcissa nadar nas ondas da música, enquanto Andromeda imergia nas páginas de seus livros e você ria, amando e odiando toda aquela loucura, afastando as algas pegajosas e abraçando a maresia invisível? Quem manteria o mar de sua vida funcionando, Bellatrix, agora que sua mãe se fora e seu pai se recolhera da vida, pairando estático e entorpecido pelo choque e pela dor da perda? O piano ficaria fechado, empoeirado, abandonado à própria sorte? Ou você se encarregaria do papel de tocá-lo, transformando aquele elemento que a separava de sua mãe na única coisa que poderia voltar a uni-las, agora que ela se fora?

Um acorde, você dedilhava delicadamente as teclas inexistentes do seu cabelo, tentando mantê-lo longe de seus olhos. Você queria ver, queria a luz do sol perturbando seus olhos, queria o branco de seus vestidos e a claridade macia da areia nos seus pés, porque tudo aquilo afastava as sombras assustadoras da morte. Outro acorde, eu desencavei as suas mãos das algas negras que as amarravam, ancorando-as entre as minhas. Eu queria ser seu porto seguro, o único ponto fixo e constante naquela sua vida de ir e vir infinito e incompreensível. Eu queria esquentar suas mãos geladas, acalmar a sua alma dolorida e mergulhar nos seus lençóis, para sempre, para nunca.

Eu queria que você entendesse que você podia confiar em mim, Bellatrix.

- O que é a morte, senão um tipo de mágica? O feitiço final, o maior truque de desaparecimento do universo?

- E daí?

- Se há um feitiço, Bella, deve haver um contra-feitiço. Está aí, no ar, só esperando que nós o encontremos.

- Não me chame de Bella. E você não tem capacidade para fazer isso. Nem eu.

- Mas alguém deve ter. Um dia, Bellatrix, vai aparecer alguém capaz de parar a morte. E eu juro solenemente que não vou deixar essa pessoa escapar. Nós vamos matar a morte, Bellatrix. Eu e você. Juntos.

Um acorde, as suas mãos tremeram dentro das minhas. A promessa pairava entre nós dois, mais pesada do que um juramento de fidelidade eterna, uma proposta de casamento, uma declaração de amor. Eu não tinha prometido ficar com você até a morte, e sim além dela. Outro acorde, seus olhos fugiram para a areia. Depois voltaram para mim, e depois se lançaram à areia novamente. Querendo fugir, contrariados. A minha promessa, de algum modo, te encarcerava. Você estava presa a mim, agora, porque a sua única alternativa era deixar o mar te levar. E você não queria isso. Você não queria morrer.

Um acorde, chuva fria e doce caiu sobre nós, como a cortina se fechando no último ato. Você estremeceu toda, dos pés à cabeça. As suas mãos, no entanto, seguras entre as minhas, permaneceram estáticas. A areia grudada nelas arranhava a minha pele, o frio que parecia vir dos seus ossos se alastrava pelos meus, a sua cor pálida de cadáver esmaecia o bronze vivo das minhas próprias mãos. Talvez eu tivesse chegado tarde demais, Bellatrix. Talvez a morte – não a sua, mas a de outra pessoa – já tivesse te levado para longe.

Outro acorde, e suas mãos se mexeram. Lentamente, suavemente, como nos últimos compassos agonizantes de uma música que já ia acabando – a chuva caíra, e a cortina se fechara, afinal de contas – seus dedos magros e cadavéricos fecharam-se ao redor dos meus. Você aceitava, então, a minha promessa. E você prometia também, Bellatrix, fugir da morte comigo. Para sempre.


End file.
